


ah, it's going to rain

by mikochan_noda



Series: Sasusaku Alter-Reality [2012-2015] [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: 2015 - Freeform, F/M, FMA AU, Gen, Old Fic, honestly there's no suprises on what the fic really is, using RTN personalities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:47:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26793124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikochan_noda/pseuds/mikochan_noda
Summary: Menma has been continuously irritated with his teammate’s antics.It’s already been an hour and a half since Sasuke had been extolling the wonders of Dadhood with the use of his camera, on how she answered the multiplication table up to 13s within sixty seconds.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: Sasusaku Alter-Reality [2012-2015] [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766242
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	ah, it's going to rain

Menma has been continuously irritated with his teammate’s antics.  
  
It’s already been an hour and a half, since Sasuke had been extolling the wonders of Dadhood with the use of his camera, on how she answered the multiplication table up to 13s within sixty seconds. _Sa-chan is going to be as awesome as her mama_ , he gushes again while posting a new entry on his Instagram account, a picture of his god-daughter probably eating some tomato goo with numerous hashtags attached to it.  
  
This was the norm for one Uchiha Sasuke, a former womanizer turned into a lovesick family man who could fill an entire living room with the pictures of his two lovely girls. He is the kind of father who would diligently update the online baby growth book for Sarada, or blog extensively at how wonderful Sundays are - for Sakura, for once, would wear his apron to take on the breakfast pancakes. His ringtones are set to Sarada’s shrill cry of _Papa!_ , and wastes the battery life of the latest smartphone model by uploading the _first sa-chan baby do’s_ in his vines.  
  
And goddess forbid, the same adoration was returned by their little spawn. Sarada loves her Papa so much that he couldn’t count how many times he caught the girl hiding in the office because Papa said _we’ll go to Konoha Mart and I get to choose some candy without Mama knowing!!!  
  
_ It’s why he couldn’t had the heart to put Sasuke in the active roster, who also said that he preferred staying at home, letting Sakura take on the role as the family’s breadwinner.  
  
He would have tolerated the constant stream of outpouring adoration for his family if he hadn’t just flooded the entire NinBook page with family pictures. Or interspersing their classified mission discussions of the possibility that Sakura likes growing his hair out past his shoulders, giving a cool dad image than before.  
  
( which was probably bullshit, since sakura - even if she was frequently out on the field or emergencies - would silently agree that no matter what his appearance was, sasuke will always be - _adorably_ , the secretly smitten kunoichi would interject while wrinkling her forehead - annoying. )  
  
“ _That’s it_.” The Seventh gritted his teeth, after listening to how Sarada will become the most amazing tracker _ever_ when the Uchiha’s played hide-and-seek last night, and found him under the bed for the nth time. He grabbed a wayward D-class mission request from his desk, about a library from some godforsaken village. “I’m going to throw you to some boring info-gathering on the other side of the world.”  
  
Sasuke was in the middle of discussing to a poor cadet about the cons and pros of using mobile cams over DSLRs for taking quality pictures, not caring about Menma’s forewarning.  
  
“You are not going to have a single cellular reception.” Menma smirks, as he signs the form.  
  
“ _HEY,_ That’s not fair!”  
  
“Idiot, get off your ass once in a while and I’ll give Haruno a break.” Menma’s glare intensified. “Go out on a mission for three days, and she’ll take care of Sara-chan while you’re gone.”  
  
His subordinate gave a rare contemplative frown before it became a confident grin.  
  
“Well, I can start the mission today. Late afternoon?” Slowly, he dumps the paperwork in the bin, before gathering his things. It was a few minutes before lunchtime, so he’ll have time to pick up his daughter in daycare. “You’d better give my wife a week off, bastard.”  
—  
  
 _Well, Papa’s going to work for three days._  
  
 _But Papa_ , his little baby is making a face, _aren’t you going to read me a bedtime story tonight?_  
  
 _Hmmm, Papa’s gotta go far away with lots of work to do, so Mama’s gonna do it for me tonight. But,_ He squeezes his little baby tight, while rubbing his cheek against her cherubic ones. _I’m gonna get you this pretty book, with stories about those pretty stars you want to see, okay? How’s that?_  
  
 _Okay,_ Sa-chan laughs, which makes his smile wider. _Good luck at work, Papa!_  
  
 _You’re going to be late._ His wife only sighs, as he drops a kiss on her forehead. _Take care._  
  


* * *

  
  
[ _i’ve got a wife and daughter waiting for me at home.  
  
there’s no way i will..  
_  
he turns, and sees those familiar green eyes .]  
  


* * *

  
  
It’s late at night, almost eighteen hours past since he had sent out his soldier out on a mission.  
  
His office was unnervingly quiet, that his hackles would rise every time the wind would whistle outside his window. Thus, when the phone rang, Menma immediately picked it up, slightly welcoming the intrusive noise.  
  
 _Uchiha-taichou is on a public line, ten kilometers away from the Iron Capital._  
  
“Again?” Menma couldn’t help but be irritated at Sasuke, who always used the military phone comms when there was no way for him to use his voice mails on solo missions, as he preferred chats than texts.  
  
However, he knew that Sasuke was probably getting lonely if he…  
  
“It’s me. If this is about your daughter again, I’m hanging up.”  
  
The quiet unnerved him.  
  
“Idiot?”  
  
There was a faint sound of someone gasping.  
  
 _“Sasuke?”_  
  
The phone drops, and the dial tone starts..

* * *

  
  
All Sarada sees is black: their dresses and shirts, the shadows beneath their eyes, the color of Papa’s now closed bed.  
  
The sky was pretty clear, big, and blue like she wanted, and there were many flowers that usually picks for Ino- _bachan_ in their hands. They stood before Papa, and he was sleeping so deeply that even her magic princess kiss didn’t wake him up.  
  
Most of them, who she used to play with, don’t look at her in the eye anymore.  
  
They looked like they were scared.  
  
Sarada was scared.  
  
Her hand held Mama’s tightly.  
  
Then they started throwing dirt on Papa’s bed.  
  
“Mama,” She couldn’t help ask. “Why isn’t Papa waking up?”  
  
“Sarada.”  
  
“Mama, make them stop. Papa has to go to work.” Her voice was tiny, shaking Mama’s hand to do something. “Papa needs to go to work and then he said he’ll read me stories.”  
  
“Please, _Sarada._ ”  
  
“Stop them!” She cries even if Mama muffles them on her shoulders. “ _Papa!_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> posted at sasusaku-alter-reality last May 2015 [ **[HERE](https://sasusakualter-reality.tumblr.com/post/118506524885/)** ]
> 
> Don't Forget! Happy FMA Day!


End file.
